Mobile devices may have position-determining subsystems that enable the device to determine its current position for navigation or other location-based services. This is commonly accomplished by incorporating into the mobile device a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver. In most navigation applications, the current location of the mobile device is displayed on a map. In most conventional navigation applications, the map is displaced relative to a graphical current location indicator as the device moves. The current location indicator thus appears to be anchored to a fixed point onscreen, which is frequently the center of the map. When travelling in a generally constant direction, the onscreen map area behind the current location indicator is seldom of much utility to the user who is generally more interested in the map area that lies in the direction of travel.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.